Bellatrix ou la bourde du siècle
by Enigme
Summary: La potion de régénération , vous connaissez ? Et vous savez ce qu'il se passe quand on y met du chocolat ? Nan ? Et bien , regardez par quel miracle Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy se retrouvèrent enchaînés à Halloween au beau milieu de la grande salle.
1. Chapter 1

« Cette année sera vraiment amusante ... »

Hermione , mangeait tranquillement avec Ron et Harry sans se douter de la suite .

Vous vous le demandez surement ?Que va t'il se passez ?

Eh bien pour le savoir , regarder ceci ...

De l'autre coté de la salle , Drago Malfoy , le « prince des serpentard » , se moquait , comme toujours, du trio . Qu'en attendre de plus de ça part ? Il faut avouer il ne fait pas vraiment preuve d'originalité !

Mais revenons à notre histoire . Dans la magnifique Grande Salle de Poudlard , éclairé par les milliers d'étoiles scintillantes en cette nuit d'Halloween et de centaines de bougies , les élèves s'amusaient grandement ! Mais pas autant que les années précédente . En effet , la montée en puissance de Voldemort était la cause d'une atmosphère de peur et de tristesse suite aux nombreux meurtre perpétré par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps .

Ce grand mage noir était de son côté entrain de préparer une potion des plus complexes : la potion de régénération . Cette potion avait pour but de « rendre ce qui à été enlevé ». Elle méritait son attention la plus extrême car un seul faux pas pouvait modifier ce breuvage et créer des conséquences extrêmement fâcheuse ... Ainsi , accompagné de sa mangemort la plus fidèle , **Bellatrix** Lestrange , il ajoutait sans cesse ingrédients sur ingrédients , tournait ce liquide comme de la soupe et veillait dessus nuit et jour .

Quand , enfin cette potion fut terminé ( cet à dire aujourd'hui , nuit d'Halloween) le PIRE arriva !

Un bout de chocolat tomba dans la potion ! Comment , Par qui , Pourquoi ? Ces questions restèrent sans réponses mais ce dont on était sûr ce fut la colère du Lord lorsque la potion pris une jolie couleur rose .

-**Bellatrix** !!!Qu'as tu fais ! Hurla le mage en lui envoyant doloris sur doloris .

-Mais rien , maître !dit-elle avec souffrance .

-NE MENT PAS ! LA POTION EST ROSE ! ROSE ! TU AS MIS DU CHOCOLAT A L'INTERIEUR !!

-Maître … Je ...Je... su...je suis … je suis désolé .. Maître! S'il vous plait ! Ne me tuez pas !

-Bellatrix, sais tu au moins quelle sont les effets de cette potion ?!!!REPOND !!

-Non , maître …

-ELLE MONTRE LES SENTIMENTRS CACHES !! Te rend tu comptes de ta bêtise ?!! Elle colle les gens ayant des sentiments enfouis réciproque !!

Tu NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT BELLATRX !!!

Un an perdu si je veux retrouver la force dont j'étais doté avant !!

Encore un an à attendre , à perdre ! A CAUSE DE TOI !! A CAUSE DE TA BÊTISE !

-M..M...M..Maitreee.. S'il vous plaiit .. Épargnez moi …

-Bellatrix , sache que tu as de la CHANCE ! Si tu n'étais pas la mangemort la plus fidèle à ma cause tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps !

Mais sache que si je ne tue pas c'est que t'as mort ne me servirait à RIEN ! Tu vas souffrir , Bellatrix , Plus que tu n'a jamais souffert …. »

Nous allons maintenant laissé cette magnifiiiiique séance de tortures pour rejoindre à présent l'école de Poudlard où comme indiqué si-dessus , des rires et des bruits de couverts retentissent sur les murs épais du château .

Alors que Hermione mangeait tranquillement avec ses amis , jus de citrouilles avec purée de carottes et dinde farci ,elle se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par le centre de la salle ...

« Mais qu'est ce que …? HARRY ! RON !! »

Elle était en train de flotter au milieu de la grande salle . Tous les élèves rigolaient , à commencer par Drago Malfoy .

Mais il arrêta bien vite de rire , ainsi que TOUS les serpentards lorsqu'ils virent leur prince était dans la même posture que Hermione .

D'un coup , par une attraction mutuelle , ils se collèrent au beau milieu de la salle .

Quelque instant plus tard , une paire de menottes arriva et les lia sous leurs yeux ébahis ainsi que sous ceux de toutes le personnes présent dans cette pièce ….

Le directeur se leva et annonça d'une voix forte :

« -Eh Bien !Il semblerait que nous ayons un léger contre-temps concernant Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger .. Je propose de voir tout ceci demain pour ne pas gâcher Halloween . Pendant que vous mangerez je m'entretiendrais avec les concernés .Alors , AMUSEZ -VOUS ! »

Et tout le monde recommença à manger sous les yeux ébahis de Malfoy et Granger qui se demandaient comment ces élèves pouvaient se désintéressé d'eux si facilement avec ce qui était entrain de se passer …

Les seuls encore intéressée par ce spectacle étaient les proches des deux malheureux suspendus au milieux d'un repas qui se promettait pourtant intéressant ...


	2. Chapter 2

Dans une pièce adjacente à la grande salle , Mc Gonagall , Rogue et Dumbledore tâchait de comprendre COMMENT ces deux êtres qui se haïssent mutuellement ont ils pu être ainsi enchaînés ….

Malheureusement ils ne trouvèrent que des silences à cette questions énigmatique !

Mais peut -être voulez-vous le voir de vous-même ? Oui ? Alors dans ce cas , entrons à présent dans l'esprit de la directrices de gryffondor à savoir , Minerva Mc Gonagall ….

« Oh mon Dieu , Comment allons nous faire pour les séparer ! Je ne peut pas laisser Miss Granger dans cette position ! C'est impossible ! Avec Mr Malfoy ! Mais qui donc a eu cette idée ! Et que c'est il passé ! » Et voici vers quoi ces pensée étais à présent tournées .

De son coté , Dumbledore essayait de détruire ces chaines par divers sort mais grand bien lui en pris ! Car il ne se passa … Rien .Mais rien du tout ! Quand on considère que s'est le plus grand sorcier depuis … on ne sait combien d'année , on aurait pu imaginer qu'il aurait au moins ! pu égratiner ces chaines ! Ou les rayer , que sais-je mais comme indiquer si dessus , ces chaînes restèrent magnifiquement lisse et brillantes sous les yeux EBERLUHES des sorciers présent ici-bas ... Mais peut- être q une fantastique et inespérée lanterne allait s'allumer dans l'esprit de notre professeur de potion préférée ? Ce cher Rogue n'avait , j'imagine , UACUNE idée merveilleuse et inopiné à nous faire parvenir vu ses main tremblante et son air contrariée « à fond » si je puis me permettre . Sans doute devait il se lamenter sur son élèves préférés et filleul à ses temps perdu …

Quant aux deux concernés , ils étaient TOTALEMENT choqués à l'idée de devoir se supporter 24 H sur

24 pendant une durée indéterminée qui pouvait durer trèèès , trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps !

« -Granger .

-QUOI !!?

-Puisque tu est l'élève l plus intelligente de l'école , tu devrais savoir COMMENT cela à t'il pu se passer !

-OH MIRACLE ! QUE LE SEIGNEUR SOI LOUE ! Malfoy vient de me faire un compliment ! Je proclame ce jour comme jour de « bonté malfoyenne » !

-Granger ? Je me trompe ou tu vient de louer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom ?

-Malfoy ? Je me trompe ou tu ne connait pas Dieu ?

-Dieu ? C'est qui ? »

A ce moment précis , les professeurs qui s'étaient légeremment déplacé pour parler en paix furent interrompu par un eclat de rire assourdissant qui provennait de qui ? D'Hermione qui était sous le choc d'apprendre que DRAGO MALFOY ne connaissait pas Dieu .

Elle tenta d'expliquer ceci à ces chers professeur et quand ils eurent enfin réussit à comprendre sa phrase , tous , sauf Dumbledore , demandèrent :

« C'est qui Dieu? »

Et Hermione reparti dans un fou rire trois fois plus fort que précédemment .

Dumbledore , lui , la regardait en souriant avec son sourire énigmatique …

« Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy , Les professeurs et moi-même avons décider de vous attribuer une chambre adapté à vos besoins puisque nous n'avons toujours pas retrouver le moyen de vous séparer l'un de l'autre . Mr Flitwick vous la créera puis nous vous laisserons l'aménager . Des elfes de maisons vous apporteront vos affaires personnels et certains vous serons attacher personnellement pour vous aidez dans cette nouvelle situation un peu particulière . Sur ce je vous laisse partir avec le professeur Flitwick ... »

Hermione , Drago et Flitwick sortirent par une porte dérobée et s'enfoncèrent dans la labyrinthe que formait les sombres couloirs du château ….Il arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une bergère qui semblaient très mécontente de devoir s'occuper des deux élèves mais qui semblait s'amuser malgré tout de la situation .

« Ahahaha , vous êtes en bien mauvaise postures , les jeunes ! Je vais me faire un plaisir d'aller rependre ça dans TOUUUUUUT le château ! » Ces trois personnes entrèrent dans leur appartement , créés par Flitwick , d'un seul coup de baguette ! (c'est qu'il est fort ce professeur de sortilège !) sans plus se soucier de cette « folle dingue » selon les dires de Drago , et restèrent stupéfiés (enfin surtout pour Hermione ) devant la beauté de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient .

Doté d'une cheminée et de deux fauteuils situés l'un à coté de l'autre , elle dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante !

Tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour la Gryffondor , contrairement à Malfoy , mais qui se souciait de lui ? (ndl : au secoooooooouuurs , je vais me faire tuer par le méchant serpentard pour avoir dit que tout le monde s'en foutait de lui !!! Argggghh , il vient de me tuer …. )

Retour en arrière ….

Tout à fait ce qu'il fallait pour la Gryffondor , contrairement à Malfoy ,qui lui préférait nettement les pièce sombre et froide ….

Ils passèrent ensuite dans leurs chambres .

Hermione failli s'étouffer sous le choc et Malfoy , lui , souriait d'un air malfaisant …

Vous allez tout de suite comprendre pourquoi Hermione est si choqué Imaginez , une pièce , tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple mais doté d'UN SEUL lit pour deux …

Elle allait devoir dormir avec son pire ennemi , pôôôôvre Hermione qui va devoir supporter 24H/24 , 7j/7 , 60min/60....

Vraiment comment vas t'elle pouvoir le supporter …

Telle est la question .


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !!!

Merci pour les reviews ! Ça fait vachement plaisirs ^^! Pour répondre à Ero-Chikachu , pour le chocolat, on peut imaginer que ,vu que la St Valentin n'était pas très loin , elle avait décider de manger du chocolat qu'elle aurait achetée ( que voulez vous ?! Personne ne veut d'une mangemort dons elle n'a plus qu'a en achetée!!) et de passer dans un mode « dépressif » car Voldy ne voulait pas d'elle !

Et puis pour les tortures , je te laissé imaginez ! J'avais pas trop d'idée perso donc tu pense à ce que tu veux !

« -Malfoy .

-Granger .

-Tu sais que je te déteste ….( nda : Ici , j'avais une grande envie de marquer « Malfoy » ça aurait été marrant mais ça n'aurait pas du tout coller avec le personnage et ca n'aurait servi à rien … Dommage parce que j'avais vraiment envie de marquer ça ! )

-Oui

-Et que tu me déteste …

-Ca c'est clair ! Je sais pas comment je pourrais ressentir un semblant d'affection pour toi ! Rien qu'imaginer ça me met des frissons dans le dos .. Beuuuuhh .. à une sang de bourbe … »

La fit semblant de n'avoir pas compris et continua tranquillement son blablatage .

« -Donc ,je supposai que tu voulais certainement me mener la vie dure ….

-Et oui , tu vas en baver miss Je-Sais-Tout ...

-Tu m'as coupé la parole , je disais que je supposai que tu voudrais me faire encore quelque une de tes farces stupide or , si tu n'en fais ne serai-ce qu'UNE seule , tu vas souffrir .

-Comme si une ptite Gryffondor comme toi pouvait me faire peur , rétorqua Drago en s'approchant d'elle .

-Ah moins que je me trompe , même les futurs mangemorts ont besoin de dormir !

-Attends là … TU as DIS que je deviendrais un MANGEMORT ? Moi ? Je crois bien que t'as rêvé Granger ! Je ne suis et ne serait JAMAIS un mangemort ! C'est bon pour les illuminés comme Bellatrix ou mon père sauf que moi , contrairement à eux , je veux vivre ! Donc il est hors de question que l'on m'appose cette marque dégoutante putride, moche et qui nuirait complétement à ma classe naturelle !

-T'as pas tes chevilles qui gonfle ?

-Nan pourquoi ?

-Pour rien …. Donc tu disais que tu n'allai pas avoir la marque !

Pourtant à moins que j'ai une imagination dééééébordante et que je rêve que tu m'appelle « Sang de Bourbe » au moins une quinzaine de fois par jour , tu est TOTALEMENT d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort !

-Dis pas ce nom , il est moche , comme lui … Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis bel et bien d'accord avec ses idées mais pas jusqu'au point de faire un génocide sur les sang de bourbe et les moldus .

Et quand on sais que lui même et le fils d'un moldu , je pense qu'il peut bien aller se rhabiller avec ces idées à la cons d'exterminer les nés-moldus .

-Là , en effet je rêve ! Toi , dire que le plus grand mage noir de tout le temps , haïsseur des moldus et des sang de bourbe , homme dont ta tante est tombé amoureuse et , bien accessoirement , l'homme dont TON père est l'esclave le plus fidèle , devrais aller se rhabiller avec ses idées ?

Tu deviendrais pas un peu suicidaire ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je vis plus chez moi alors je m'en fous !

-Ben comme ça , on est deux …

-T'a quittée tes parents ?

-Ouais , pas envie de les mettre en dangers .Et puis un sort d'oubliette et de faux souvenirs .

-Ça à dure être dure , mentalement s'entend , à faire .

-C'était soi ça , soit ils mourraient . Ou l'autre alternative serait qu'ils s'inquiète comme des fous pour leur fille qui risque sa vie chaque jour . »

Monsieur le Gros Blanc décida de réapparaitre et nos deux maaaaaaagniiiifiiiiiique enchainés , arrêtèrent de parler pour un instant plus ou moins long jusqu'à ce que Malfoy-prince-des-serpentards décide de briser la glace en s'exclament tout d'un coup :

« -Eh Granger !

-Quoi ?

-Tu te rends compte ?

-Nan , quoi ?

-On a eu une conversation CIVILISES !

- ? Tu rigoles là ?

-A moins que j'ai imaginer les 10 dernières minutes de ma vie , je ne crois pas .

-Attends , laisse-moi réfléchir deux seconde , le temps d'analyser notre conversations …

-Vas -Y Grand- Mère !!

-…. Putain , t'as raison !!

Je crois que notre nouvelle condition nous fais légèrement pété les plombs ! Tu crois pas ?

-Si , par ce que , moi , parler avec toi , calmement c'est im-po-ssi-ble .

Et c'était quoi notre sujet de départ ?

-LE fait que si tu me fais encore une de tes blagues stupide , je t'empêche de dormir .

-Si tu me fais ça , je raconte à tout le monde que Granger-La-Prude dors avec une chemise de grand-mère et qu'elle réfléchit comme une grand-mère en gros , que t'es une grand mère .

-Tu m'as déjà fais bien pire ça .

-Nett'' . Je vais me coucher , bonne nuit . »

Drago commença à partir mais dans sa graaaande ou ééénooooorme stupidité ( nda : drago ne me tue pas ! Après tout je ne fais que dire la véri... bon d'accord je me tait …) Drago commença à partir mais dans sa minuscule bêtise il oublie qu'Hermione et Lui étaient enchainés !

Résultat il sentit un poids peser sur ses poignets mais ne daigna pas regarder qu'elle était cette masse (nad ; encore un réflexe Malfoy ) . Malheureusement pour notre petite Hermione -princesse-des-Gryffondors Malfoy continua de la tirer et de la tirer jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre où la Gryffondor qui avait lutter pour le stopper pour nous faire part (enfin !) de sa voix .

« -MALFOOOOYY ! Arrête de me tirer bon sang !

-Hein ? De quoi ? » et ce fut un Malfoy totalement éberlué qui vit sont poignet attaché par une menotte à celle de la jeune fille .

Quand il eut repris ces esprits ( après une dizaine de secondes tout de même !) il se frappa la tête avec le creux de sa main et lui demanda si elle voulait dormir maintenant , ce à quoi , Hermione répondit un oui qui fut extrêmement bien reçu de la part du serpentard car li était quand même crevé …

Et c'est ainsi que Drago Malfoy et Hermine Granger s'endormirent dos à dos totalement sous le choc de devoir dormir l'un à coté de l'autre , dans le même lit ….

Re-bonjour !

Me voici encore pour une enooorme divagations ! En effet , ayant commencé un nouveau drama avec le gggrrrrrraaaaaaannnd et magnifique Yamashita Tomohisa ( plus connu sous le nom de Yamapi) je me sens de très bonne humeur !

En espérant bientôt de nouveaux reviews , à bientôt cher compatriotes fanfictionnais !


End file.
